1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mowing apparatus, and in particular an oscillating-type mowing apparatus with two oscillatable cutting disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of an oscillating-type mowing apparatus is illustrated in European Patent Application No. 257,566 filed by the applicant of the present invention. Two superposed cutting disks each having a plurality of cutting teeth along the outer periphery of the disk are used in the mowing apparatus of that patent application. The cutting disks are operatively mounted to a mowing head of the apparatus. The two cutting disks reciprocatively oscillate in opposite directions within a predetermined oscillating range.
This apparatus provides high cutting performance with superior operation at a high level of safety. However, in this type of mowing apparatus provided with such oscillating cutting disks, there is a tendency that only a part of the cutting disks, that is only the cutting teeth positioned at the side of the cutting disks normally used in the mowing operation are fully utilized. This tendency leads to uneven wear of the teeth of the cutting disks. This gives rise to a problem that shortens the life of the cutting disks of the apparatus. In this case, consideration has been given to changing the mounting position of the cutting disks with respect to the mowing head of the apparatus by removing the cutting disks from the mowing head and then mounting them to the head again after changing the relative mounting position thereof in the circumferential direction of the disks. However, the operation of the changing the mounting position is very troublesome, so this approach is therefore not desirable.